


Eclipse

by angela123111



Category: Akiba's Beat (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: The sun and moon are forever chasing each other. Well sometimes they catch up.





	Eclipse

Ever since they were young, Mizuki felt like he had to chase Asahi. Asahi was his shining light, easily making friends left and right, while Mizuki only had him. He always had a feeling of dread whenever his friend was late, thinking maybe he didn't care anymore and realized that Mizuki wasn't what Asahi thought he was. He told him that Mizuki was better at him at basically everything but only now Mizuki realized Asahi was telling the truth and not some exaggerated lie. 

After the Freedom Fighters left, Mizuki hid to wallow in his sorrows, running away from his problems, Asahi found him, as he always does. It may have been heat of the moment but when Asahi embraced him, the two found themselves kissing. They kissed as if they were deprived of each other. They had to pull apart for air and Asahi put their heads together.

"I will never let you go." 

"Is that a promise?" Mizuki smirked, causing the other to grin. 

The first to notice they were officially together was Kotomi. 

"My goodness. You're on time " Kotomi remarked surprised. "I suppose that is the one good thing from you dating your childhood friend."

"What?'" The two blushed while everyone except Akemi was surprised. 

"Congratulations you two!" Riyu and Saki gathered around.

"Ah, to be young again." Reiji took a sip of his drink. Akemi chuckled as she cleaned a glass.

Yamato didn't understand. "What? When did this happen?"

"Ummmm." Asahi looked at Mizuki who looked like he wanted to be anywhere bit there. Asahi swallowed his nerves and gently took the other's hand and intertwined their fingers. "It was most likely a long time coming. "

The girls giggled while Kotomi sat drinking tea amused by the situation.

Asahi leaned in to Mizuki. "Let's get out of here."

Mizuki nodded and they sneaked out of the bar.


End file.
